No sólo un año más
by Dafne Black
Summary: Nada nuevo veía al atravesar la barrera del andén …aunque…algo si encontraba extraño…había demasiado… silencio... ¡¡¡¡¡BOOOM!...en la epoca de los merodeadores
1. Chapter 1

**NO SÓLO UN AÑO MÁS...**

**_AVISO: estos personajes no son míos excepto el de_** **Lyra Elisabeth Cohen_. Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. La inspiración de muchos aprendices_**

Un año más, Lyra se dirigía al andén 93/4 para subir a un tren muy especial rumbo a Hogwarts; una de las escuelas de magia y hechicería más importantes del mundo.

Nada nuevo veía al atravesar la barrera del andén: ratas corriendo, niños que iban a comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts nerviosos, abrazos y sonrisas por reencuentros tras las vacaciones de verano…aunque…algo si encontraba extraño…había demasiado… silencio

¡BOOOM!

Un estruendo silenció a los magos para luego dar paso ha un montón de chillidos entre los que se oían unas tremendas carcajadas.

Lo sabía. Eso era lo que faltaba. La broma que estrenaba siempre el nuevo año en tan especial escuela, provocada, claro está, por Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin y los inigualables Sirius Black y James Potter. Este año había tocado encantar al locomotor. Lyra lo vio con las manos en los pies, y los pies en las manos; por lo que andaba haciendo el pino. Una situación bastante cómica. El locomotor era un hombre muy odiado por la mayoría de los alumnos al igual que el conserje de la escuela.

Por primera vez en su historia, el Expreso a Hogwarts llegaría tarde.

Entre todo el alboroto formado, Lyra se dirigió sigilosamente hacia uno de los vagones para buscar un compartimiento vacío antes de que todos estuvieran ocupados. Tuvo suerte, en el segundo vagón en el que entró, encontró uno donde no había nadie.

Mientras intentaban colocarle al locomotor los pies y las manos en sus respectivos sitios, los alumnos de Hogwarts salieron del tren para comentar y reír sobre lo ocurrido.

Lyra, sin embargo, se sentó en uno de los sofás y contempló a todos a través de la ventana. ¡Cómo le gustaría ser uno de ellos! Estar allí charlando con todos, contando lo que había hecho en verano…pero no. Ella nunca sería uno de ellos. Ella era tímida y muy miedosa. Había perdido a sus padres al comenzar Hogwarts y eso le había hecho madurar antes y volverse muy callada he introvertida. Ya no era la misma niña alegre de antes. Por eso, cuando miró a todas esas familias riendo y abrazándose, una añoranza recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que su mente se sumiera en una gran tristeza. Además, todo el mundo se reía de ella porque era fea. Cada vez que paseaba por su barrio, la miraban y señalaban como si fuera un bicho raro expuesto en un circo. No sabía por qué la gente era tan cruel. Ella no se consideraba tan fea…se veía una chica normal. Aunque quizás, esa ausencia que sentía todos los días al despertar, fuera la causante de que la gente la viera de esa forma. Su rostro se vería afectado por esa carencia…tan triste y sin ganas de sonreir.

Sonó una sirena y todos los alumnos entraron en el tren el cual empezó a moverse unos minutos después.

Lyra observaba el paisaje cuando de repente abrieron la puerta.

-¡Eh, tú!-dijo una chica con el pelo rubio platino- sal de aquí.

-¿Qué?-dijo Lyra sorprendida-.

-Que te vayas, queremos entrar-repitió de forma despectiva.

-Podéis entrar si queréis. No me importa.

-Pero a nosotras si-dijo escupiendo las palabras-. No queremos estar contigo. Fuera ya, si no quieres que te lance una maldición que empeore esa cosa que tienes como cara.

-Nada podría empeorarlo-dijo una de las que estaban al lado de la chica rubia. Tenía el pelo oscuro y unos ojos negros y fríos; vacíos de todo sentimiento.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja-rieron todas.

Lyra, con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza cogió su maleta y su jaula con su lechuza, y se fue sin decir nada.

Buscó un compartimiento vacío pero no encontró ninguno. Así que no tuvo más remedio que quedarse enfrente de la puerta de salida de uno de los vagones. Dejó la jaula y la maleta en el suelo y observó de nuevo el paisaje.

El tiempo corrió y cuando estaba anocheciendo, pasó por su lado la mujer con el carrito a la que le compró unas cuantas ranas de chocolate y una caja de Grageas de todos los sabores. Comió un poco y guardó lo que le sobró. Miró por la ventana pero ya no se distinguía el paisaje. En su lugar una chica le devolvió la mirada. Su reflejo la analizaba y recorría su rostro una y otra vez. Ojos verde azulado, pelo castaño... Ella no se veía tan fea…Su madre solía decirle antes de descubrir que era una bruja que era muy especial, que traía suerte…Lyra no lo creía. ¿Por qué entonces todo el mundo se reía de ella? Siempre había pensado, que si se arreglaba un poco…pero en verdad no quería hacerlo; no tenía ánimos de maquillarse. ¿Para que si ni su padre ni su madre la miraban? Además, ella quería caer bien a la gente por lo que era, no por una máscara. Volvió a mirar el reflejo y contempló como unas lágrimas cayeron mojando sus mejillas y humedeciendo sus labios al recordar lo sucedido con aquella chica rubia.

"_Fuera ya, si no quieres que te lance una maldición que empeore esa cosa que tienes como cara…Nada podría empeorarlo… Ja, ja, ja, ja…"_

Lyra comenzó a resbalarse apoyada en la pared hacia el suelo.

De repente, la puerta del vagón se abrió y el mango de la misma fue a parar justo en su ojo.

_**Sigan con el siguiente capi...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NO SÓLO UN AÑO MÁS...**

**AVISO: estos personajes no son míos excepto el de Lyra Elisabeth Cohen. Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. La inspiración de muchos aprendices**

Rápidamente se llevó las manos al ojo afectado.

-Perdón-se disculpó Lupin-no sabía que estabas ahí.

Tras él, aparecieron Pettigrew. Black y Potter.

-Hay que ver Remus, ese sexto sentido que tienen los animales no lo tienes tu ¿eh?-dijo Black.

-Si, perdónale, es que ahora mismo sólo piensa en la comida. Como dentro de dos días es luna llena…-señaló James mientras le pasaba una mano por los hombros a Lyra.

Remus les miró sonrojado. Pero no era una mirada sonriente, sino más bien suplicando que se callaran. James se dio cuenta, y borró la sonrisa que había dibujado mientras hablaba.

Lyra no había retirado aún la mano de su cara. Le daba vergüenza que la vieran.

Remus volvió ha dirigirse a ella.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupado. Intentó retirarle la mano de la cara.

-Sí-dijo Lyra escabulléndose por debajo del brazo de Potter-dejadme, no pasa nada.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-quiso saber Sirius observando la maleta y la jaula de la lechuza en medio del pasillo-.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo una voz detrás de ellos-.

Todos miraron. La misma chica que había echado a Lyra del compartimiento estaba allí. Con la misma cara de asco. Al ver a Lyra, acentuó su expresión.

-Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dejar de molestar?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja-rieron el corro de chicas que la seguían a todas partes.

-No está molestando. Remus le ha golpeado sin querer con la puerta-explicó Peter Pettigrew.

-Dónde… ¿en la cara?-dijo sonriendo-¿por qué no nos enseñas como te ha quedado? A lo mejor está mejor que la que tenías cuando te fuiste de NUESTRO compartimiento.

Sirius entendió entonces porqué Lyra estaba allí con su baúl y la jaula.

-Dime querida prima-dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a la chica rubia y señalando su cara con un dedo mientras dibujaba círculos con ella -¿no tienes tu algo en la cara?

-De qué hablas Black-dijo escupiendo el apellido-tú y yo no somos primos.

-Ojalá biológicamente fuera así-suspiró-pero no te estoy hablando de eso. ¿No notas algo raro en tu cara? La verdad se parece mucho a la de un grindylows-dijo sonriendo.

-¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!-gritaron todas las chicas que vieron como del rostro de Narcisa Black asomaban unos diminutos cuernos.

-Me las pagarás-gritó horrorizada mientras salía corriendo a buscar a alguien para que le ayudara.

-Muy hábil-le felicitó James.

-¿Cómo…cómo lo has hecho?-dijo Peter asombrado.

-Vamos Peter, pareces nuevo-y dicho esto, sacudió el brazo, de cuya manga salió su varita-cuando le señalé le lancé el hechizo.

-Pero…pero…si no has pronunciado ningún hechizo...-tartamudeó-.

Sirius suspiró.

-Aún te quedan muchas cosas por aprender-suspiró-. ¿No sabes que no hace falta pronunciar un hechizo para lanzarlo?

-¡¡¡Guau! -exclamó Pettigrew emocionado y aplaudiendo.

Sirius, ignorándole, se dirigió hacia Lyra.

-Te había echado del compartimiento ¿verdad?

Lyra asintió.

-No sé como puede ser tu prima Sirius-dijo James.

Hubo una pausa en la que todos permanecieron pensativos. Después de unos largos segundos, Lyra habló retirándose las manos de la cara.

-Gra…gracias-susurró.

Todos la miraron aturdidos, se habían olvidado de ella.

-¡Oh Dios!-exclamó James al ver su cara-.

Lyra iba a tapársela de nuevo con sus manos cuando Sirius añadió:

-¿Qué le has hecho Remus? Vaya moratón que le vas a dejara a la pobre-dijo acercándose a Lyra y alzando su cara para verle mejor el golpe.

-Lo siento de veras-se disculpó Lupin.

-¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros?-dijo James; y sin esperar respuesta, levanto su varita apuntando al baúl y a la jaula-_Wingardium leviosa-_las pertenencias de Lyra se elevaron en el aire y conducidas por Potter, fueron hacia el compartimiento dónde estaban ellos.

-Vamos-dijo Remus agarrando a Lyra.

Todos fueron hacia el compartimiento. James colocó las maletas de la chica al lado de las suyas y se sentó seguido de Remus, Lyra, Sirius y por último Peter.

-Remus, ¿por qué no le preparas una poción para que se le quite el moratón?

-Tienes razón-dirigiéndose a Lyra-en cuanto llegue a Hogwarts te prepararé una.

-¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?-preguntó James.

-Lyra-dijo tímidamente.

-Y dinos Lyra-dijo Sirius tumbándose en el sillón y poniendo los pies encima de Peter-¿de que casa eres?

-De Ravenclaw-contestó.

-Una buena casa, después de Gryffindor claro-añadió Remus.

Lyra sonrió.

-Hombre, por fin sonríes-dijo Sirius al verla-. Estabas muy sería. ¿Es que no te ha gustado la broma que le he gastado a mi querida prima?

Lyra hizo su sonrisa más pronunciada mientras dijo:

-Si, la verdad es que ha estado bastante bien.

Lyra no cabía en sí de felicidad. ¡Estaba hablando con los chicos más populares de la escuela y ellos estaban interesados en saber cosas de ella y no se aburrían al escucharla! Fue el mejor viaje que hizo hacia Hogwarts. Estuvieron todo el rato hablando y riendo. Ellos le contaban todas las bromas y las travesuras que habían hecho. De alguna forma… confiaban en ella.

_**Sigan con el siguiente capi...**_

4


	3. Chapter 3

**NO SÓLO UN AÑO MÁS...**

**AVISO: estos personajes no son míos excepto el de Lyra Elisabeth Cohen. Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. La inspiración de muchos aprendices**

Después de poco tiempo, sintieron como el tren reducía la velocidad para terminar parando en la estación de Hogsmeade. Los cuatros chicos y Lyra salieron al exterior para montar en una de las carrozas que los llevaría a Hogwarts.

Durante el camino, Lyra observaba los terrenos en penumbra. Le gustaría mucho adentrarse dentro.

-Oye…-dijo Lyra.

Todos dejaron de hablar para escucharla.

-¿Habéis estado alguna vez en el Bosque Prohibido?

-Es broma ¿no?-dijo James-¿Tu que crees?

-No sé. Yo sólo…

-¡Pues claro que hemos estado allí!-dijo Sirius.

-¿De verdad? Y… ¿cómo es?

-¿De noche o de día?-puntualizó James.

-¿Habéis estado de noche?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Lyra…-dijo Sirius acercándose a ella y pasándole el brazo por los hombros-¿crees que seríamos tan admirados si no hubiéramos estado de noche allí? Pasamos una noche entera sin dormir dando vueltas para descubrir cada rincón.

-Si y al día siguiente no podíamos aguantar en las clases ¿verdad Colagusano?

-¡Lupin!-chilló Peter.

-¡Oh venga! Lyra no va a decir nada.

-¿Decir qué?-preguntó la chica.

-Verás…los cuatro tenemos un apodo que sólo utilizamos cuando estamos solos-explicó Remus-yo soy Lunático, James Cornamenta, Sirius es Canuto y Peter ya lo sabes; Colagusano.

-Son muy originales. No os preocupéis, no se lo diré a nadie.

-Ya lo sabemos, por eso te lo he dicho-añadió Lupin.

Lyra sonrió muy complacida. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los Merodeadores le habían confiado un secreto que sólo sabían ellos…y ahora ella.

-Y en cuanto a lo del Bosque Prohibido…cuando vayamos a ir te avisaremos-dijo Potter.

-Mejor… ¿por qué no hacemos esta noche una salida después del banquete?

-Pero mañana empiezan las clases…-dijo Lyra.

-Bah, da igual-dijo James-. Sí, vamos.

La carroza paró y bajaron de ella. Algunos alumnos, al ver como Lyra salía de la carroza ayudada por Los Merodeadores se quedaron paralizados. La mayoría de las chicas la miraban con asco. Así que debido a la impresión que causo este hecho, se creó un pasillo por el que se vieron obligados a pasar. Lyra se sentía muy incómoda ante tal situación pero por lo visto, a ellos les daba igual. De hecho, James le puso un brazo sobre los hombros mientras que Sirius lo hizo por la cintura. Lyra pensó que estaban haciendo el ridículo pero comprendió que ellos lo hacían para que ella no se sintiera tan mal y dejar a la gente más impresionada de lo que estaban; así que cuando torcieron la esquina, donde no había nadie-pues todos se habían quedado paralizados ante tal visión- Lyra empezó a reír como nunca lo había hecho antes. Las piernas se le aflojaron y no pudo mantenerse de pie. Suerte que Sirius la sujetaba para que no se cayera al suelo pero este cayó y ella encima de él. Al segundo, estaban todos desternillados de risa en el suelo.

Remus vio a la profesora McGonagall salir del Gran comedor; así que haciendo un gesto a los otros para que se callaran se levantó para dirigirse a la gran sala donde se realizaría la selección de los nuevos alumnos. Detrás de él fueron James, Peter y más atrasados, Sirius que ayudaba a levantarse a Lyra a la que le costaba un gran trabajo mantenerse de pie. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, los alumnos que se habían quedado atrás empezaron a entrar y Sirius y Lyra salieron corriendo detrás de Peter sin parar de reír.

_**Sigan con el siguiente capi...**_

3


	4. Chapter 4

**NO SÓLO UN AÑO MÁS...**

**_AVISO: estos personajes no son míos excepto el de Lyra Elisabeth Cohen. Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. La inspiración de muchos aprendices_**

Tras la selección, en las largas mesas apareció gran cantidad de comida, no sin antes escuchar el discurso que Dumbledore daba todos los años.

Lyra cogió un poco de puré de zanahorias y unas croquetas y se dispuso a comer cuando una voz le susurró al oído:

-Cuando termine el banquete no te muevas que te vendremos a recoger-dijo Potter.

Todas las chicas la miraron y Lyra, se encogió un poco cuando de repente sintió un pinchazo en la espalda. Sirius que estaba en la mesa de detrás le había pinchado con un tenedor para que no se encogiera y le indicó la posición que tenía que coger: se irguió y sacó pecho haciendo que se sacudía el pelo.

Lyra rió. Se dio la vuelta e hizo lo mismo. Se puso lo más derecha que pudo, y tomando aire sacó pecho. Algo que pasó le sorprendió y se puso más feliz. Era la primera vez que no parecía que estuviera plana. "¡Tenía pechos!", pensó feliz. Y rió de la estupidez que se le acababa de ocurrir sin darse cuenta de que alguien se había sorprendido más que ella y la seguía observando.

Mientras comía el postre, estuvo pensando en como entraría en la Sala Común si no sabía la contraseña; así que buscó con la mirada a algún prefecto de su casa y después de encontrarlo se la pidió no sin antes responder un breve cuestionario de por qué iba llegar tarde.

Cuando terminó de comer, Lyra hizo lo que James le susurró y esperó haciendo como que se había manchado la túnica. En el momento en el que todos se fueron, Sirius se le acercó.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó al ver que estaba el solo.

-Remus tiene que llevar a los de primer año a la sala común, a Peter le ha llamado la profesora McGonagall y James ha ido a buscar los ingredientes para empezar a hacer la poción para quitarte el moratón.

-Podría ir a la señora Pomfrey…-sugirió Lyra.

-Bueno…es verdad-dijo sentándose a su lado-Da igual. Deja a Lunático. Se sentirá mejor si te hace él la poción porque como la culpa ha sido suya…

-No lo hizo queriendo-le defendió Lyra-fue sin querer.

-Si-dijo riendo Sirius-eso crees tú. Lupin tiene un lado oculto ¿sabes?

-Ya claro-dijo Lyra comprendiendo la broma del chico.

-¿Sigues queriendo ir al Bosque Prohibido?

-No sé…yo…-titubeó Lyra. Le daba apuro que el chico se sintiera obligado a acompañarla, y además sin sus amigos.

-Si no quieres ir lo entiendo. Podemos esperara a que puedan venir los demás.

-¡No!-dijo preocupada de que el chico la hubiera entendido mal-no es por mi, es por ti. No quiero que me lleves porque te sientas comprometido. Si no quieres ir no pasa nada.

-¡No! Al contrario. Tres meses sin ir al bosque es aburridísimo. Estoy deseando ir otra vez-dijo entusiasmado-puedo enseñarte los unicornios. Es algo digno de ver.

-Bueno, si a ti no te importa…por mi vale-dijo Lyra contenta de que a Sirius, un chico tan famoso en la escuela, no le importara ir con ella a algún sitio. Ningún otro hubiera querido hacerlo. Era como una cita, pero solo de amigos. Aunque aun así, le hacía mucha ilusión.

-Entonces vamos-se levantó y seguido de Lyra, salió del comedor para dirigirse sigilosamente hacia un pasillo oscuro donde se paró delante de una estatua.

-Mira esto-susurró Sirius mientras agarraba su varita y señalaba a la estatua que al segundo se retiró dejando a la vista un estrecho túnel que se iluminó con la varita-sígueme-le indicó a Lyra.

Ella le obedeció y entró en el túnel que se cerró con un ruido sordo.

-No sabía que existiera este pasillo.

-Y muchos más-confesó Sirius-ya los irás conociendo-dijo sonriéndole-.

-¿Cómo los has descubierto?

-No los he descubierto yo sólo. James ha aportado mucho a la labor-dijo en broma-y Lupin también.

-Vaya, es increíble.

Después de unos minutos, salieron al exterior por detrás de unos grandes matorrales. Lyra miró alrededor y vio que estaban en la parte de atrás del castillo. Miró al cielo y observó las estrellas.

-Que bonito-se dijo para sí.

-Ya lo creo-le corroboró Sirius que la imitó.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que te gustara esto-se extrañó Lyra.

-Ya, es que tengo que mantener una imagen de desinteresado. Así impongo más ¿sabes?-dijo sonriendo.

Por primera vez, Lyra vio un tono rosado en sus mejillas. Jamás hubiera pensado que Sirius se avergonzara de algo. Sonrió levemente. Para ella era muy importante ese gesto. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación como esa de tanta complicidad.

-Lo consigues-dijo Lyra de repente.

-¿El que?-preguntó Sirius sin comprender.

-Imponer-contestó con sorna.

-¡Ah! Ya. Es que soy muy buen actor ¿sabes?

Los dos rieron.

-Venga, vamos a entrar. ¿Estás preparada?

-Claro. Llevo años preparada-dijo impaciente.

Dicho esto, Sirius la guió hasta el borde del bosque y se adentraron.

_**Sigan con el siguiente capi...**_

3


	5. Chapter 5

**NO SÓLO UN AÑO MÁS...**

**_AVISO: estos personajes no son míos excepto el de_ Lyra Elisabeth Cohen_. Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. La inspiración de muchos aprendices_**

Todo estaba oscuro. De vez en cuando, asomaba un diminuto rayo de luz proveniente de la Luna que iluminaba tenuemente el camino. Pero sólo duraba unos segundos pues rápidamente acudía un árbol a bloquearla.

Anduvieron durante un buen rato.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Lyra.

-Ya lo verás. Es una sorpresa.

-No creo que nada pueda sorprenderme más que todo lo que ha pasado hoy-se sinceró.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Sirius sin comprender.

-Pues…a todo. Como os he conocido y la amistad que me habéis ofrecido cuando sólo… bueno…cuando sólo me conocéis de unas horas.

-Sabemos elegir bien nuestras amistades y nos damos cuenta rápido de sus intenciones. No eres como las demás. No sé por qué…

-Porque soy fea…-suspiró.

-¡No! No me refiero a eso. Es interior a lo que me refiero. Eres sincera y vas con la verdad por delante. Te ves una chica noble y también simpática; las demás chicas son más…no sé…distintas…y conozco a muchas chicas-aclaró-.

-No me cabe duda.

-Pero tus intenciones son distintas. Me recuerdas un poco a Evans-confesó-.

-¿Evans? ¿Lillian Evans?

-Sí.

-No puedes compararme con ella. Somos muy distintas. Ella es muy popular…yo, sin embargo…no existo para nadie.

-Para nosotros si existes.

-Y es algo extraño… Hoy he vivido muchas primera veces ¿Sabes?

Sirius se paró de repente frente a ella y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Te gustaría vivir otra primera vez?-le susurró en un tono apenas audible.

-¿Qué…?-¿a qué se refería, ¿Qué pretendía hacer?-.

_**Sigan con el siguiente capi...**_

2


	6. Chapter 6

**NO SÓLO UN AÑO MÁS...**

**_AVISO: estos personajes no son míos excepto el de_ Lyra Elisabeth Cohen_. Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. La inspiración de muchos aprendices_**

Observó como Sirius se desprendía de su capa. El corazón de Lyra comenzó a latir con más velocidad. Pero Sirius no la tiró al suelo. Se colocó detrás de ella pero dejó la túnica frente a sus ojos sin poder ver nada.

-¿Pero…?-Lyra no entendía nada-.

Sirius le dijo al oído:

-Que disfrutes-y sin decir más, retiró la túnica dejando a la vista una manada de unicornios que dormían sin preocupaciones.

-Es…vaya…es increíble-dijo Lyra asombrada. No se esperaba eso.

-Ve y míralos de cerca.-le indicó Sirius.

Lyra, embriagada por esa visión, se acercó intentando no hacer ruido pero un potro levantó de golpe la cabeza a lo que ella respondió con un respingo.

Pero no pasó nada más. Sólo que el potro se levantó y fue hacia ella. La chica se asustó pero cuando estuvo a su lado, el pequeño caballo le acarició la mano con la cabeza.

Lyra sintió algo caliente que recorría su cuerpo y le hacía sentir relajada y soñolienta. Respondió a la caricia del potrillo peinando su larga cabellera.

-Son increíbles ¿verdad?-le dijo Sirius acercándose pero manteniendo una distancia prudente pues a las potros no les gusta el contacto con los hombres.

-Si-contestó ella.

-Cuando lo tocas te dan una sensación de calidez. Nunca he tocado un potro pero con los adultos es lo mismo aunque según dicen menos impresionante porque los pequeños tienen una vitalidad que ya han perdido los grandes.

Lyra asintió y siguió acariciando al animal. Mientras, Sirius se subió a un árbol y se tumbó en una rama a mirar las estrellas.

Pasado un rato, el unicornio se durmió en el regazo de Lyra la cual se levantó posando con cuidado la cabeza del delicado potrillo en el suelo.

-¿Sirius?-llamó al darse la vuelta y no encontrarle.

-Estoy aquí-susurró una voz desde lo alto del árbol.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Nada, pensar.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó curiosa.

-Cosas…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Temprano-contestó sin más.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pues ella no le había visto mirar el reloj.

-Todavía hay luces encendidas en el castillo.

-Ah-dijo simplemente Lyra.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

Lyra miraba a su alrededor sin saber que hacer. De repente, escuchó un golpe contra el suelo.

-Perdona-dijo Sirius incorporándose después de saltar del árbol-tenía que aclarar una cosa en mi cabeza… ¿quieres dar un paseo por el lago? Creo que no lo has visto de noche ¿no?

-No-confesó Lyra.

-Vale-y sin decir más se puso en camino.

Lyra iba detrás de él mirando a su alrededor. Le sorprendía la facilidad con la que el chico se orientaba.

-¿Cómo puedes saber dónde está el lago?

-Por años recorriendo el mismo camino. Me lo se de memoria. Podría ir con los ojos cerrados.

-Si, claro-musitó Lyra sin creérselo.

-¿No te lo crees?-le preguntó con una de sus sonrisas que anunciaban un desafío.

-No puedes hacerlo. Te caerías o…no sé. Seguro que no eres capaz.

-Subestimas a los merodeadores-se produjo una pausa en la que el joven chico intentó en vano recordar algo-oye, ¿cómo es tu apellido?

-Cohen. Lyra Elisabeth Cohen. Bonito, ¿verdad?

-No está mal-dijo soltando una risita-. Como decía, subestimas a los merodeadores Lyra Elisabeth Cohen… ¿Sabes? Haremos la prueba. Yo cerraré los ojos y te guiaré.

-Te vas a hacer daño.

-No, te aseguro que no-negó con la cabeza-. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te atreves?

Lyra no dijo nada.

-Venga, ¿qué te apuestas?

Lyra le miró.

-¿Puedo apostar lo que yo quiera?

-Mientras no me pidas que me vista de chica…

-Lástima-dijo irónicamente Lyra-es lo que estaba pensando-Sirius sonrió-me hubiera gustado verte con una falda y con los labios pintados. Creo que estarías estupenda ja, ja, ja…

-Creo que lo vamos a dejar para otro día-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa ladeada-ya hemos llegado.

Lyra miró al frente y admiró la belleza del lago cuyas aguas plateadas reflejaban la Luna.

-Pero no te preocupes. La apuesta sigue en pie-continuó Sirius sentándose al pie de un árbol-. Ve pensando en lo que me vas a dar porque vas a perder.

Lyra se tumbó en la hierba y aspiró su aroma a recién cortada.

-¿Qué tal…? No, eso sería muy fácil.

-No te compliques "Elizabeth"-dijo Sirius tumbándose a su lado- no vas a ganar. Lyra le miró y vio un brillo plateado en sus ojos. Esos dos ojos grises que tantas chicas soñaban.

-Ya sé…no; esto también es fácil.

Sirius rió y miró al cielo.

Después de un rato diciendo cosas sin sentido Sirius dijo:

-¿Quieres volver ya?

-Si quieres…me da igual-contestó Lyra.

Los dos se levantaron y Sirius se desperezó dejando ver parte de su torso que Lyra admiró para rápidamente retirar la vista.

Se dirigieron al túnel y cuando salieron fueron con mucho cuidado por los corredores hasta llegar a las escaleras.

-Bueno, mañana te diré lo que tendrás que hacer cuando pierdas-se despidió Lyra.

-Te acompaño a tu Sala-le comunicó Sirius.

-Se supone que no debes saber dónde está-le dijo sorprendida.

-¿Crees que no lo sé ya? Qué poco me conoces…-dijo sonriendo-.De todas formas es para que no te pillen.

-No soy tan torpe ¿sabes?

Lyra subió las escaleras correspondientes y después de cruzar unos pasillos llegó al cuadro que escondía la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

-Gracias por acompañarme-dijo Lyra; pero Sirius miraba hacia el fondo del pasillo. Había escuchado algo.

-Abre el cuadro, rápido-le susurró.

Lyra, que se percató de la situación, lo abrió diciendo la contraseña y los dos entraron.

-Por poco-dijo él todavía mirando al hueco que se había cerrado tras ellos.

Y entonces, se dio la vuelta y casi choca con Lyra que estaba detrás de él. Quedaron a un palmo de distancia. Los dos se miraron y durante unos segundos, Lyra pensó en besarle pero entonces, Sirius se echó hacia un lado alargando la distancia que les separaba. Entonces a Lyra se le ocurrió cual sería el pago perfecto para la apuesta.

-Ya se lo que tienes que hacer si pierdes-dijo con una sonrisa picarona-.Tendrás que besar a Snape.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Sirius.

-Lo que has oído-reivindicó Lyra orgullosa de haber dado en el clavo con su elección.

— ¿No prefieres que te bese a ti? —dijo el chico en broma.

Lyra se molestó con el comentario.

-Supongo que eso sería duro para ti-dijo enfadada.

—No me refería a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que si es algo para tu placer…a lo mejor te gustaría más— quiso explicar Sirius metiendo de nuevo la pata—.

—Te aseguro que no me daría placer que tú me besaras y prefiero verte sufrir a ti que a mí —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio para tumbarse en la cama y dejar caer sus lágrimas sin represión—.

Sirius se quedó pensativo en la Sala Común pues se había dado cuenta de que lo que había intentado hacer una broma de coqueteo, había sido en verdad una broma de muy mal gusto. Pero era algo innato en él. Ninguna chica se le resistía. Todas querían un beso suyo… Pero como en el bosque le había dicho a la misma Lyra, ella era distinta. Por eso le caía bien y la consideraba alguien especial.

_**Sigan con el siguiente capi...**_

5


	7. Chapter 7

**NO SÓLO UN AÑO MÁS...**

**_AVISO: estos personajes no son míos excepto el de_ Lyra Elisabeth Cohen_. Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. La inspiración de muchos aprendices_**

Después de unos minutos reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido, decidió marcharse para ir a su Sala Común, no sin antes asegurarse de que no había nadie en el pasillo.

Lyra, por su parte, no podía dormir. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que en unas horas iba a conseguir lo que no había conseguido en tantos años? Y todavía peor, pensar que lo había conseguido con los chicos más famosos y deseados del colegio… Había sido una tonta. Una completa idiota. No dejaba de avergonzarse por el ridículo que había hecho con Black.

"_Sí _—_pensó_— _Black. No pienso llamarle Sirius. Después de lo que a pasado… no voy a hablar más con él. Seria algo patético…_"

Durante lo que quedó de noche, Lyra no paró de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido. No sabía como actuar cuando les viera…aunque el que le había hecho daño era Black…

"_Sirius…Sirius…_ —pensó. Y entonces recordó lo que había sentido cuando al entrar en la Sala Común, se habían mirado a los ojos. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico. Lyra rememoró el pensamiento del beso que había pensado darle— _no Lyra. Tú no puedes pensar esas cosas. No puedes enamorarte. Nadie te querría… nadie… Y menos Sirius…y menos él…"_

Lyra suspiró y miró la hora en su despertador que estaba colocado ya en la mesita de noche junto con algunas fotos de su familia. Aunque ellos no la aceptaran…ella les quería…suponía que para ellos también era muy duro comprender todo esto.

Las agujas del reloj marcaban las seis y media. Dentro de muy poco todos se despertarían e irían a desayunar al gran comedor; así que decidió ducharse y bajar antes para no encontrarse con nadie.

Cogió un uniforme del colegio limpio —pues el que llevaba puesto estaba sucio por haber estado en el bosque— y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Dejó las cosas en una pequeña mesita y al darse la vuelta y verse en el espejo se asustó.

Tenía todo el pelo lleno de hojas secas, la cara arañada y sucia por los roces con las finas ramas de los árboles y… ¡el moratón! Una mancha oscura casi negra le cubría la ceja y bajaba hacia el ojo en el cual horas antes Lupin le había incrustado un pomo.

—Dios… ¡hay! —dijo cuando al tocarse la zona afectada sintió una punzada—.

Lo que le faltaba… ¿cómo iba a presentarse ahora ante todo el mundo con eso? Debería haber ido a la señora Pomfrey cuando tuvo la ocasión y no esperar a que Lupin hiciera la poción. Se metió en la ducha y se lavó todo el cuerpo con gran cantidad de gel y champú. Cuando se secó, se vistió, se peinó y bajo corriendo a desayunar.

¡Qué suerte había tenido! No había nadie. Desayunó lo más rápido que pudo y fue a la mesa de los profesores para ver si ya estaban los horarios. Desgraciadamente…no.

"_¿Qué hago ahora?_ —pensó desesperada— _no quiero estar aquí para cuando lleguen todos...ya se: iré al despacho de (jefe de la casa) y se lo pediré. Seguro que los tiene allí._"

Pensado esto, se fue corriendo hacia el despacho del / la profesor /a. Tanto corría, que al doblar una esquina se topo con una estudiante a la que no le pudo esquivar. Las dos cayeron al suelo.

—Perdón —se disculpó Lyra—.

—No importa —dijo una chica sonriente—.

Lyra la miró y pudo ver unos verdes ojos sonriéndole.

—Ha sido culpa mía. No debería estar corriendo—dijo intentando excusarse—.

—De verdad; no pasa nada—dijo sacudiéndose su larga melena pelirroja. Sus verdes ojos se detuvieron en el moratón de la chica—perdona que te pregunte pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Am…bueno…

— ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo. Tú eres la chica a la que golpeó Lupin en el tren.

— ¿Cómo…cómo lo sabes? —se sorprendió Lyra.

—Aquí vuelan las noticias…pero, ¿por qué no has ido a la señora Pomfrey?

—Es que Lupin quería hacerme una poción…y como se siente culpable…pues me daba cosa decirle que no.

—Pues si lo que quiere es disculparse lo mejor hubiera sido dejarte ir a la enfermería.

—Ya. Ahora pensaba decírselo cuando le viera.

—Bueno, pues si quieres, te hago un hechizo para que no se te note. El dolor no te lo quita pero es como maquillaje.

—No me gusta mucho el maquillaje pero…vale. Mejor que ir con esto todo el día…

Entonces la chica pelirroja sacó su varita y apuntándole hacia el ojo pronunció un simple hechizó corrector que le devolvió su tono natural de piel.

—Muchas gracias —le agradeció Lyra palpándose la zona y sintiendo el punzante dolor— es cierto —afirmó— el dolor no desaparece.

—Por eso es mejor que en cuanto puedas vayas a que te lo quiten. Además, sólo dura unas horas.

— ¿Cuántas? —preguntó para saber el tiempo que tenía para encontrar a Lupin—.

—Unas tres o cuatro horas más o menos. De todas formas si le veo le diré que le estás buscando. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Lyra.

—Yo me llamo Lily —las dos se dirigieron una sonrisa— y dime Lyra ¿a dónde ibas tan acelerada?

—Al despacho de la profesora Sprout para pedirle el horario. Todavía no están en el Comedor.

— ¡Los tengo yo! Me los acaba de dar McGonagall para que los lleve. Ahora están todos reunidos y no pueden. ¿De que casa eres? ¡Ah! claro, de Hufflepuff—dijo viendo el escudo de mi túnica—.

Lily buscó entre los papeles y le dio uno de color amarillento en cuyo fondo apenas perceptible estaba el escudo de su casa.

—Gracias-dijo Lyra cogiéndolo.

—Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya. Encantada de haberte conocido —dijo alejándose—.

—Igualmente —se despidió Lyra—.

Después de que la melena pelirroja de Lily desapareció por una esquina Lyra empezó a leer su horario.

—Genial—se dijo a sí misma cuando vio que a la primera clase acudían también los de Slytherin. No le apetecía para nada ver a esa tal prima de Sirius. Después de lo que pasó ayer... —.

Sacudió la cabeza con decepción y se dirigió a la clase de Runas Antiguas. Cuando entró y cogió una silla cerca de la mesa de la profesora pues suponía que era una asignatura bastante complicada y prefería estar cerca para poder atender mejor y no distraerse. Como aún faltaba para que empezase, decidió sacar su libro y leer de nuevo el primer tema para tenerlo más fresco y no perderse mientras la profesora hablase.

"_Las runas antiguas han servido durante siglos para conocer el largo pasado de nuestros ancestros. Su utilización data del año..."_

Lyra se perdió en la lectura. Después de un largo rato oyó abrirse la puerta. Levantó la vista para ver quién era y pudo distinguir a un chico rubio de grandes ojos azules. Un brillo azulado salía de un punto de su túnica.

Lyra resopló.

—Por Dios, ojalá qué él no esté en esta asignatura—suplicó.

Hablaba de Sirius por supuesto. No quería verle, y menos compartir clases con él. Aunque sabía que las optativas se compartían, pero contra menos le viera, mejor.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y su corazón paro de latir a la espera de que asomara el que la había movido. Se asustó al ver el escudo de Gryffindor.

_**Sigan con el siguiente capi...**_

4


	8. Chapter 8

**NO SÓLO UN AÑO MÁS...**

**_AVISO: estos personajes no son míos excepto el de Lyra_ Elisabeth Cohen_. Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. La inspiración de muchos aprendices_**

Pero entonces, una melena castaña asomó.

"¡Uff! Por poco" —pensó—.

Era Remus; así que su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad. Él la vio y se dirigió hacia ella sonriendo.

—Hola Lyra. ¿Qué tal la noche? —le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado—.

Lyra se sorprendió. Suponía que Sirius ya se lo habría contado todo.

— ¿Y Si...Black? —preguntó para saber si estaba apuntado a esa clase-.

Remus se sorprendió.

— ¿Black? ¿Por qué lo llamas por su apellido?

— ¿Viene a esta clase? —dije ignorando su sorpresa—.

—No, a él no le gusta mucho las Runas —confesó—.

Suspiré aliviada.

—Pero... Lyra... ¿por qué lo llamas así? —quiso saber—.

Lyra no sabía si contárselo o no. Había decidido ir poco a poco con esa amistad que se había formado tan rápido en el tren. No quería sufrir. Y además ella no era una persona que iba por ahí contando sus problemas a otros y tampoco creía ser la más indicada para decírselo.

—Lyra...a mi puedes contármelo—le dijo Remus.

Lyra seguía dudando. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el chico se dio por vencido.

—Bueno, no importa. Está bien—dijo.

—No es que no quiera contártelo, es que... creo que debería decírtelo otra persona, no yo.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido y oliéndose lo que había ocurrido.

—Mejor pregúntaselo a él—le aconsejó—. Oye—comenzó a decirle— ¿Has...has hecho la poción? —acababa de acordarse de ello y además quería cambiar de tema—.

—Pues la verdad es que he tenido algunos problemas con unos ingredientes pero no te preocupes, pronto lo solucionaré.

—Verás, creo que es mejor que vaya a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey puede hacer desaparecer el moratón en un momento. No tienes por qué molestarte en preparar nada.

—Bueno... la verdad es que es cierto. Es mejor. Debería haberte dejado antes—Remus la miró y vio que no tenía ningún moratón—Pero no tienes nada.

—Es que Evans me ha hecho un hechizo para taparlo pero sólo dura unas horas. Así que tengo que ir pronto si no quiero que la gente me vea con eso.

—Lily siempre tan atenta—sonrió—. Avísame cuando vayas. Me gustaría ir.

—No hace falta.

—No, en serio. Además de acompañarte podré ver que utiliza la señora Pomfrey para quitártelo. Me interesa mucho. Las pociones y hechizos curativos son algo que me atrae —le confesó—.

—Entonces... vale... seguramente iré antes o después de comer. Para no llegar tarde a ninguna clase.

—Podemos quedar en la puerta del Gran Comedor, aunque... ¿qué clases tienes después de ésta?

Lyra miró su horario.

—Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Transformaciones y Aritmancia—le informó—.

— ¡Vaya! Tienes Aritmancia; igual que yo... Podemos ir justo después de esa.

—Está bien.

Mientras ellos habían estado hablando, la profesora ya había entrado y también todos los alumnos que asistían a su clase, entre ellos dos alumnos más de Ravenclaw a parte del que había entrado, una chica y un chico de la misma casa que Lyra con los que no hablaba, tres alumnos de Slytherin entre los que estaban Bellatrix Black y Lucius Malfoy, y algunos alumnos más de Gryffindor entre los que estaba Lily que al verla, la saludó sonriente.

—Bueno —comenzó a decir la profesora— a todos os doy la bienvenida a esta asignatura que sin duda no es una de las más fáciles pero si de las más interesantes de todas las que hay; desde mi punto de vista claro está. Para comenzar, quiero que os pongáis en grupos de tres pues vamos a realizar un ejercicio en grupo para iniciar la clase —se oyeron murmullos—.

Lyra miró su libro. ¿Con quién se iba a poner?

La profesora ojeó quienes eran los alumnos.

—Bien, cabéis a una casa distinta por grupo. No quiero que se repitan —explicó— cuando estén formados, escribidme el nombre de los componentes en un trozo de pergamino y dádmelo.

Se escuchó un ruido de mesas y gente cambiándose. Lyra no se movió. Se limitó a mirar con quién se iba cada uno.

_**Sigan con el siguiente capi...**_

3


	9. Chapter 9

**NO SÓLO UN AÑO MÁS...**

**_AVISO: estos personajes no son míos excepto el de_ Lyra Elisabeth Cohen_. Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. La inspiración de muchos aprendices_**

— ¿Te pones? —le preguntó Remus que estaba sentado a su lado—.

Lyra se sorprendió pero asintió agradecida.

—Espero que no nos toque ningún Slytherin —dijo mirando a los demás—.

Lyra vio como Lily se dirigió hacia la chica de Hufflepuff con la que se puso a hablar muy contenta hasta que uno de Slytherin que ella no conocía, se sentó a su lado haciendo que sus labios se fruncieran.

Bellatrix no tuvo más remedio que ponerse con un chico de Ravenclaw y otro de Hufflepuff. Los dos babeaban mirándola, a lo que ella respondía con asco pero también con cierta superioridad, creyéndose que podía dominarlos fácilmente dado su hermosura.

— ¡Zack! —llamó Remus— vente aquí.

El chico de ojos azules le miró y se dirigió hacia él sonriendo.

—Menos mal que me has llamado. Ya creía que me iba a tener que poner con el Malfoy ese —dijo despectivo sentándose detrás de Lyra—.

—Pobre Lily... —comentó ella para si—.

Zack la miró; no se había dado cuenta de quién era la otra persona con la que estaba Remus. Miró a éste y la señaló diciendo sin hablar: "¿Con ella?" a lo que Remus respondió asintiendo y preguntando también con un simple gesto el porqué de su reacción. Este se limitó a encogerse de hombros y siguió mirándola.

Lyra se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Aunque los otros creyeran lo contrario, se había percatado de lo conversación gestual de los dos chicos.

—La verdad es que ha tenido mala suerte —dijo Remus contestando al comentario que había hecho antes Lyra— ... tocarle con un Slytherin... menos mal que está también con Mike...

Zach dejó de prestar atención a Lyra para ver como una chica de su casa se sentaba con Lucius Malfoy y una Gryffindor.

—Lástima... —suspiró—.

Entonces sacó un pergamino que cortó quedándose sólo con una tercera parte para escribir los nombres de los componentes del grupo como había dicho la profesora. Escribió primero el de Remus.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó a Lyra cuando terminó—.

—Lyra.

— ¿Qué más?

—Cohen.

—Vale —dijo mientras lo escribía—.

A continuación escribió el suyo: Zacharias Abbott.

Tras terminar, se levantó y se lo entregó a la profesora.

Cuando todos le habían dado los pergaminos, la profesora empezó a explicar lo que debían hacer:

—El trabajo consiste en escribir una historia y traducirla en runas —se oyeron resoplos que la profesora ignoró—. Se sortearán los distintos temas que habrá, y lo tendréis que entregar el lunes de la semana que viene.

—No —susurró Lupin para si—.

— ¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Zach extrañado—.

Remus se sonrojó.

—Es que... seguramente, voy a faltar casi la semana entera, y no se si voy a tener tiempo de hacerlo. Tengo que visitar a mi madre.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —quiso saber el rubio—.

—Después te lo cuento —le cortó— quiero enterarme bien de lo que hay que hacer.

Zacharias se contentó con eso y siguió prestando atención a lo que decía la profesora.

Cuando terminó de explicar todo, Lily levantó la mano.

— ¿Si señorita...?

—Evans; Lillian Evans profesora.

—Dígame señorita Evans¿qué duda tiene?

— ¿Cómo vamos a traducirlo si no sabemos nada aún de runas? —quiso saber—.

—En eso consiste. Quiero saber como os desenvolvéis sin tener algún conocimiento previo. Por supuesto, podréis ayudaros de diccionarios y demás libros que os resulten útiles. Yyy... no... se puede... copiar... de una... historia... ya... existente —avisó vocalizando todo para que se entendiera bien—.

— ¿Quéee? —preguntaron a coro varios alumnos—.

— ¿Tiene que ser inventada? —se quejaron otros—.

—No da tiempo...

—Es muy larga...

La profesora hizo caso omiso de las quejas y siguió hablando.

—Si no lo he dicho antes, tenéis que escribírmela primero sin traducir y después en runas para poder ver si lo que contáis concuerda con lo que habéis traducido. No os aconsejo hacerlo directamente con un diccionario pues la combinación de runas es muy diversa en una misma palabra dependiendo de lo que queréis decir. Quiero ver los pasos que seguís y por qué decidís poner un símbolo y no otro que podría significar lo mismo. Por eso os pido el diario; para que apuntéis todos los pasos que vais dando y el porqué.

Lily no quedó muy satisfecha pero se tuvo que conformar.

—Por supuesto —añadió la profesora— espero que no intentéis engañarme porque me daré cuenta de si habéis copiado o no la historia de una ya escrita. Para ello, esto se me había olvidado comentarlo, también redactaréis en el mismo diario pero en un segundo bloque todas las decisiones que vais tomando sobre la misma. Y cuando digo todo, es todo. Los comentarios de cada uno, las diferencias, similitudes... como llegáis a la decisión final... —la gente seguía quejándose—. Van a ser temas fáciles como una historia de amor, otra de terror...aún no lo sé. Lo veremos en la próxima clase, que si no me equivoco, es el miércoles ¿no? —todos asintieron resignados—. Bien... entonces sigamos con la clase...

La profesora continuó con una introducción teórica sobre las Runas Antiguas hasta que por fin terminó la hora y todos salieron de aula medio dormidos y bastante enfadados.

— ¿Cómo cree que vamos a poder inventarnos una historia de un metro en una semana y traducirla correctamente teniendo en cuenta todas las variables posibles? —se quejó Zach—.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Yo lo veo bastante interesante—dijo Lyra que no había vuelto a hablar desde que hizo aquel comentario de Lily—.

Zach la miró extrañado.

— ¿Interesante? Eres un poco rara ¿lo sabías? —le dijo con recelo—.

Eso hizo que se sonrojase.

—Vamos—interrumpió Remus— yo no lo encuentro del todo mal. Será divertido.

—Yo... —Lyra no sabía si decir algo— yo he leído el libro de Runas —Zach abrió la boca para decir algo pero Remus le miró amenazante—.

Lyra continuó:

—No te vienen definiciones pero si te ayuda a deducir lo que podría significar cada combinación con un mismo símbolo y...no sé... no es muy complicado.

Zach se contuvo pues tuvo ganas de decirle algo muy desagradable. No le caía muy bien esa niña que veía algo tan complicado fácil e interesante.

—Bueno, me voy, ahora tengo clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y no quiero llegar tarde —le dijo a Remus.

— ¡Anda! Igual que Lyra —dijo éste.

Zach no pudo más que rodar los ojos.

—Qué bien—dijo sin mostrar ningún tipo de entusiasmo.

Lyra notó la indirecta.

—Bueno Remus, después nos vemos en el Gran Comedor —dijo Lyra andando hacia atrás para después dar la vuelta y chocarse con...

**Bueno, aki esta otro capi. e tardao en actualizar xk stoy sin oredenador. ademas solo he recibio 1 review SINFF, SNIFF asi k como k deprime.**

**espreo ken este dejeis reviews con criticas muy constructivistas, opiniones... y eso, quespero cosguste.**

** spreo poder actualizar pronto el siguiente. besososossoosos**

**XAOXAO**

**DAFNE BLACK **

 **_amiga, novia, prometida y esposa de mi amado SIRIUS_ _BLACK_  ; - P**


	10. Chapter 10

**NO SÓLO UN AÑO MÁS...**

**_AVISO: estos personajes no son míos excepto el de_ Lyra Elisabeth Cohen_. Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. La inspiración de muchos aprendices_**

Zach estuvo a punto de reírse hasta que escucho esa voz que tanto odiaba.

— ¿Se puedes saber que haces monstruo? —dijo la voz fría de Malfoy apartándose lo más posible de Lyra que se había caído al suelo después de chocarse con él.

Lily la vio y se acercó para ayudarle.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó—.

—Si —contestó Lyra avergonzada.

—Qué pareja tan bonita... —dijo Malfoy mientras muchos reían— la bestia y la sangre sucia... una historia de terror entrañable...

—Cállate —dijo Remus acercándose—.

— ¡Oh! Tú y cuantos más me lo... "ordenan" —dijo con fingido miedo—.

—Él y yo te lo ordenamos, Malfoy —dijo Zach colocándose al lado de Remus.

Lucius pareció asustarse un poco pues el estaba sólo; pero entonces sintió la presencia de sus perros fieles. Bellatrix les había avisado rápidamente y se había ido a contárselo a su hermana, Narcisa Black, novia de Lucius Malfoy.

—Que miedo me dais —dijo mientras chasqueaba las manos. Al momento, dos chicos que parecían gorilas enormes se pusieron a su lado.

Lyra se asustó.

—Perdona Malfoy... —quiso disculparse Lyra para que no fuera todo a más.

— ¿Me estás hablando "cosa"? —le escupió el Slytherin mirándola con unos ojos grises vacíos de todo calor—.

—No le hables así —le aviso Zach agarrando su varita, que ya había sacado, fuertemente—.

—Tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer —le contestó Lucius sacando también su varita.

Pero antes de que lo hiciera, unas voces le paralizaron.

—Ni se te ocurra —amenazó una—.

—Nosotros si podemos decirte lo que tienes que hacer —dijo otra—.

Todos miraron al sitio de dónde se habían oído las voces, justo detrás del rubio platino, y ahí estaban, James y Sirius apuntando a Malfoy que se quedó más pálido de lo que ya de por si era. Éste no pudo más que lanzar chispas por los ojos e irse seguido de sus secuaces, no sin antes susurrarle a Lyra:

—Ya nos veremos en otro momento...

— ¡Eso está por ver! —le gritó Zach antes de que se perdiera por una esquina— maldito hijo de p...

— ¡Zach! —le interrumpió Lily escandalizada por lo que iba decir—.

— ¿Qué? Lo es.

Lily chasqueó la lengua y se le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Lyra que se había quedado sin habla ante la reacción de todos.

— ¿Estás bien Lyra? —preguntó Sirius acercándose pero sin mirarla a los ojos. Estaba avergonzado por lo que le hizo por la noche.

Lyra asintió pero no le miró tampoco. Se avergonzaba de todo lo que había pasado por su torpeza.

James se acercó a Lily.

— Lyra, Evans... ¿estás bien? —le preguntó.

Ésta le miró con odio.

—Eso no te importa —le contestó— ya nos veremos Lyra —dijo volviéndose para irse— Remus, Zach... hasta luego —y sin más se fue para su próxima clase a la que ya llegaba tarde—.

— ¿Qué he hecho ahora? —preguntó a sus amigos que se encogieron de hombros—.

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos a clase que seguro ha empezado ya —dijo Remus mirando su reloj—.

Zach le chocó la mano y se fue sin mirar a la chica por el mismo sitio que los Slytherin. Lyra se extrañó pues era el camino a las mazmorras y él tenía que ir a los terrenos igual que ella.

—Lyra —le llamó Sirius antes de irse— ¿podemos hablar después?

Ella dudó pero finalmente aceptó. Era mejor dejar todo claro.

Los tres se despidieron de la chica para seguir el camino que había hecho Lily.

Lyra inspiró y espiró varias veces para tranquilizarse para después salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts con los ojos humedecidos. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras de la Gran Entrada, alguien la llamó. Lyra se volvió y vio a Zach que corría hacia ella mirando hacia todos lados.

—Te acompaño —le dijo simplemente—.

Lyra no dijo nada. Sólo siguió andando. Después de pensarlo un poco, decidió decírselo.

— Gracias —dijo Lyra—.

— ¿Qué¿Por qué? —dijo el chico sin comprender—.

—Por lo de antes con Malfoy—dijo creyendo que era evidente—.

—No ha sido por ti. Si te hubiera pasado con otra persona no hubiera intervenido—le dijo altivamente—sólo lo he hecho porque odio a ese capullo.

Lyra frenó de golpe y le miró ofendida.

— ¿Qué te has creído que soy? —le preguntó de una forma con la que nunca había creído que podría hacerlo—.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo el otro sin inmutarse—.

Lyra estaba sorprendida por la indiferencia que mostraba el chico ante el daño que le producían sus palabras. No supo que seguir diciendo así que sólo pudo mirar al horizonte mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

— ¿Vienes o qué? —le dijo Zach viendo que no se movía—.

Lyra le miró con odio y se dio la vuelta para volver al castillo. No tenía ganas de aguantarle.

— ¿Qué haces¿Ha dónde vas? —quiso saber el rubio—.

— ¿Qué te importa? —dijo subiendo las escaleras. Entonces se volvió—. No te hagas ilusiones, no es por ti —y continuó subiendo hasta volver a entrar en el castillo—.

—Ésta está loca —dijo Zach sin entender nada para después seguir su camino—.

**Weno, hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que os haya guatado y siento la tardanza. Seguramente voy a tardar en actualizar de nuevo pero me sentia un poco en deuda y e hecho un huequito. **

**Gracias a los tres reviews:**

__

trini - la - blake: muxas gracias x scribir y spero k t gustest. suspense... ¿qué suspense:PMe alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que así siga.

Wilhelmina Gaunt 

Yami.Megami90

**Espero tener vuestros reviews en este capi y alguno más claro. Para mi es importante ver que gusta.**

**Así que espero de todo: criticas, constructivas, dagas voladoras, balazos... aunque tambien algo bonito :-)**

**BSS!**

**XAOXAO**

**DAFNE BLACK **

 **_amiga, novia, prometida y esposa de mi amado SIRIUS_ _BLACK_  ; - P**


End file.
